warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Brightsparrow/sickness...
I have a cold dang it.....I probably got it from my friend who was beginning to recover from one......now my throat is sore and i have to write out what I'm trying to say on a whiteboard : / I was talking to my friend, Christy, and she said that he who shall not be named (I needed a better nickname other than "forest"for the wiki....no, dorth, we'll use it OUTSIDE of this site....it was confusing forestpaw a little :P) IMMEDIATELY noticed that I was absent today in third period...I think it's cute <3 The old, farty substitute was looking around for me (as Christy said) , even though he has taught the same grade for days of each month...ugh. He kept saying "Where is...(insert my name here)...? Does anyone know....(insert my name here)...?" course people know me, I'm not TOTALLY invisible, ya oldie. Luckily he who shall not be named (sounds like voldemort, I know, but he was awesome...I like villains, but the guy I like isn't really a villain...I just like the nicknamed...sounds cool, which he is :D...in my mind) said very clearly I was absent...then looked down disappointed :D Too bad she wasn't in first period to see his first reaction, dang it. Like when he first realizes it...just to see. I'm weird that way. But the day before, he who shall not be named (yay for evil-sounding codenames for here :D) hid the microphone where we had to shout our answers in (probably because my teacher is too old to hear anything....like all of my teachers...all of them are over 40-something...and beyond). He had to give it to me, and he kept saying "I don't have it" with a huge smile...little things like that make my day... EVEN FURTHER THAN THAT...now who doesn't love these??? Anyone know that song, "Stacey's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne...? Well he was singing that during science (ultimately my favorite subject....because of he who shall not be named and we get to play with chemicals :D). EXCEPT, he replaced "Stacey" with "timmy", the guy sitting next to him. I could not help it, I couldn't, I started to turn red and laugh when he said "Timmy can't you see, you're just not the girl for me. I know it may be wrong but I'm in love with timmy's mom." No, that was genuine laughter, I wasn't trying to drop hints or anything. Each time he caught me laughing, he sung it louder, the same part might I add, since no one else was laughing except for me and timmy (but only like a chuckle...I mean seriously, it was funny :0 and the others were looking at him as if he was a nutcase :( ). His voice got louder, and I tried everything I could to hold back my laughter, using the only known method I had, which was shutting my mouth and slightly biting my tongue. Finally, the teacher shut him up. Thank goodness, or I would have made it way too obvious. But I do like that weird, goofy humor. Again, that totally made my day. I thought it was funny since: 1. His voice got louder as I started laughing 2. He had little pauses in between, when no one else was laughing (it was a sense, of me) 3. When a joke isn't funny to anyone, he usually stops....so yeah. No one did but me, and he kept saying it....everyone else was looking at him like "what the heck is wrong with him??" FLASHBACKS.....yay! I remember when he asked me for homework. It was problems 18-30 evens....BUT he thought I said 8-30 evens....oh boy. I could tell because he was asking his friend for help on number 10....and I thought he was doing something else, so I went along with it. The next day, I looked over at his seat, and heard his friend say "it was only 18-30"....and he was fine with it. THEN, the math teacher said that she posted the homework on the website wrong, which was more than what was intended to do. So whoever did extra problems, got extra credit. He seemed to be celebrating after a few seconds...again, that made my day. To most of you, I may seem desperate with all these weird reasons...I just don't care, though. ENOUGH ABOUT ME THOUGH (you're all going YAY! SOMETHING NEWWW) My friend Naomi has a boyfriend! I'm really happy for her! And he's really...sweet. From what she has told me of course :). Although if she does tell anyone else about her relationship, her parents will kill her and she might never see the dude again.... But what is she supposed to do? She has liked 5,345,545,343 guys in her life...yeah that was an exageration (spelling?). And she has told her parents all about them...but when she FINALLY meets someone, all of a sudden dating is off-limits....how confusing :P. PLUS, she might go to a private school once we get to high school...ALL GIRLS. She's completely upset about that...because she won't see her friends that much either! I already had a few friends move or gone to another school (mostly in past years, like in 1st grade, and once in 6th :( ), I don't want this to happen again. I hate it.... Also, it's teh springeth :D I LOVE SPRING...so much better than weird old winter. Winter is good in the beginning, but once it's freezing and it's not enough for a snow day, you get sick of it. Spring is the time of my birthday! SWEET. Spring is also the right temperature for me...when you want the warm breeze. Summer is when all you want is air conditioning and a pool...when you're tired of the hot air :P. So hooray for spring! Even though it's still cold and covered in small patches of snow outside :) ♦Brightsparrow♦Fly Fly Away 22:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts